Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, digital processing systems, and multicomputer data transferring. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to live reporting of check image keying issues.
Users of computing systems may detect issues such as errors or faults while executing programs. When a user detects such an error, the user may wish to report the issue to an engineering team that developed the computing system. To do this, the user may discuss the issue with the engineering team or write a description of the issue in an email to the engineering team. However, it may be difficult or impossible for the user to accurately and efficiently describe the issue the user detected while using the computing system. The user might not know what the cause of the issue was or might not effectively communicate the issue to the engineering team. This may lead to excessive time spent researching the issue and trying to reproduce the issue by the engineering team.